Opening Up Old Wounds
by Bubbles a.k.a. B
Summary: The Cullens left. Two years later Bella isnt the same girl that they left behind. She closes herself off and refuse to let herself feel, for fear of getting hurt. How does she handle the Cullens returning, forcing her to deal with her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Summary :** The Cullens left. Two years later Bella isnt the same girl that they left behind. She closes herself off and refuse to let herself feel, for fear of getting hurt. How does she handle the Cullens returning, forcing her to deal with her feelings.

* * *

Two years, it's been two years since I've seen any of the Cullens. Two Christmas's, two Thanksgiving's, two Easter's, two birthdays, etc.. Every time I hear the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder, I want to laugh. They make it sound like absence is this good thing; they leave out the pain, loneliness, and tears. Out of the two years they have been gone, I spent 1 ½ of them wishing they would come back, but now I couldn't care less if they came back or not. People would call me cold, but I'm not I'm just tired of being disappointed.

The Cullen's leaving didn't only change me, it changed my life. I am currently living in Seattle. I couldn't bring myself to move too far away from home. I tell people that it's because I wanted to stay close to my dad, but the real reason I moved here was because I wanted to be close to Forks just in case they came back.

I wouldn't say my life was good, I guess I would say that it's bearable. I go to college in the mornings and work as a waitress in a diner in the late afternoons and evenings. I have a fiancé; I know your probably thinking that's a good thing but it's not. My fiancé is an asshole, I don't love him. You're probably thinking then why the hell are you marrying him. I'm marrying him because I won't get hurt with him. Ever since the Cullen's left I did everything I could to distance myself from people. I found that if you don't open up, if you don't get hurt.

"Bella." said my annoyingly idiotic boss Richard.

"Yes, Richard?" I asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"I need you to train two new waitresses." he said.

"Were getting more waitresses?" I asked. It was about time we got some more help around here. Richard liked to pile work on the little employees that he had.

"Ya, were getting two new waitress's, two busboys, and a cook." he said.

"When are they coming in?" I asked.

"They should be here any minute. I told them to ask for you, so you wouldn't have to look for them." he said.

"Thanks, that was nice." I said. I knew he wasn't doing it to be nice; he was trying to get on my good side, so he had a better chance of getting into my pants.

"Anything for you Bella." he said while one of his greasy hands moved a piece of hair out of my face. Ewww, I'm going to have to disinfect that piece now.

"You know what? I'm going to and see if their here yet." I said, in an attempt to get away from him. The funny part is that he is the better kind of guys that we get here. Well I guess it's not really funny, but you need something to laugh about or you would go crazy here.

"Hey Marissa. Has anyone asked for me yet?" I asked. Marissa was the only decent person here. She was in college as well and couldn't find any where else to work like me.

"No, not yet." she said not even looking up from here book.

"Alright, thanks anyways." I said as I made my way to the back of the diner. I didn't get far before I heard it.

"Excuse me, were looking for Isabella Swan, were new here." said a voice that sounded exactly like Alice. I was frozen in my spot. What were they doing here? Shitt, this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I really like this idea, but I'm going to base whether I continue it on the response I get for it. Review and tell me if I should continue. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, breathe Bella, maybe it's not them. _No such luck, there standing next to Marissa was not only Alice but also Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and he who shall not be named.

Therefore, I had two options; 1) run and hide. I could get a new job and hope they don't find me, or 2) pretend not to know them. Act like their any other person in the world. I think I'm going to go with number two; that one at least let's me keep my dignity. Now I know it would be impossible to pretend not to know them forever, but I can at least try and keep it up at work. I gathered the little bit of courage I had and turned around.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella. You must be the new employees." I said in the most indifferent voice I could muster up.

"Hi I'm Alice. This is my husband Jasper and these are my siblings Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward." She said after she realized what I was doing. It was hard hearing _his_ name, but I took a deep breathe and kept up my indifferent attitude.

"Ok, who's taking the waitresses position?" I asked.

"Rosalie and I are." Alice said. I noticed how she was the only one talking, but I didn't dwell on that thought for long.

"Well you two follow me, and the rest of you go over to the counter and ask for Jerry. He'll be expecting you." I said making extra effort not to look at _him _during this whole exchange.

"We don't really have specified sections. Just go and ask Marissa what's open." I said.

"We missed you Bella." Alice said when we got to the further end of the diner.

"When you have an order just go and give it to Jerry. He's the one with the beanie." I said ignoring her statement.

"Bella, I know we haven't gotten along in the past but please let us explain." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time. They were making it extremely hard to appear unattached.

"The uniform is mandatory; you'll receive it before you leave." I said.

"He never stopped loving you. He misses you everyday." Alice said, desperately trying to get me to understand.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked I'm a cold voice. I couldn't take much more of this. I needed to get a way from them; I needed a chance to clear my head.

"No." Alice said sadly."Ok, then were done here. You can stay and get the feeling of things, but you're not needed until tomorrow." I said before I turned and left without looking back.

I practically ran into the back storage cabinet. _Calm down Bella, you can do this, just breathe_.

"She's different." a voice that sounded like Emmet said. _Great I've gone crazy, hearing voices isn't good_.

"What did you expect, her to welcome us with open arms. I could barely get a read on her emotion, and the little I did get was full of pain." Jasper said.

It sounded like the voices were coming from above me, so I looked around and saw a window a little above me. I climbed up onto a box and peeked through. There standing in the back alley were the Cullen's. _At least I know I'm not crazy_.

"This is my entire fault." I heard Edward say. Hearing his voice was like a knife through my heart.

"You were doing what you thought was best." I heard Alice say. I climbed off the box and left the cabinet, not wanting to hear anymore.

I was sitting behind the counter doing my homework, when they came back in. This time instead of Alice and Rosalie it was Emmet and Jasper who came to talk to me.

"Bella, how have you been?" Emmet asked hesitantly.

"If you have any more questions Richard will be happy to answer them." I said looking every but them.

"Bella, ple....."

"Babe" Owen yelled, cutting off whatever Jasper was about to say. Owen grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a quick, rough kiss.

"Don't come by tonight, I'm busy, and I thought I told you not to wear your hair up." he said while pulling the hair tie out of my hair. He didn't say anything else, before he turned and walked out the door.

"You are so lucky to be with him." said one of the dim-witted girls I work with.

"Ya I'm real lucky." I said sarcastically, as I toyed with my ring. "Do you need something?" I snapped when I realized Emmet and Jasper hadn't left yet.

"You don't love him." Jasper stated more than asked.

"You don't think I know that." I said coldly, hoping they would get the picture that I didn't want to talk to them.

"Why are you marrying him then?" Emmet asked bluntly; leave it to him not to beat around the bush.

"If I want to talk about my feelings with you, then I'll come find you, but don't hold your breathe I doubt that will happen." I said as I gathered my stuff and moved to an empty table.

I am glad to say that the Cullen's left me alone for the rest of the night, but I did catch them on more than one occasion staring at me. Seeing them opened up all the feelings I took so much time to close off, and that scares me; _No it terrifies me_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Stupid alarm clock, maybe I can sleep in a little longer; I mean it's only 10:30... Wait what. "Damn alarm clock, would it kill you to go off at the right time." I sneered at my alarm clock. My alarm clock has a habit of going off an hour later than it's supposed to. I always intend to buy a new one, but every time I'm at the store it slips my mind. So now, I have thirty minutes to get ready and to get to my Shakespeare class.

After a lot of speeding, I made it to my class with minutes to spare. I looked around for an empty seat and froze. _Damn _The only empty seat and I do mean the only empty seat is right in the middle of the Cullen's. I grudgingly made my way to the seat, but not before scanning the rest of the classroom one more time.

"You guys are unbelievable." I muttered when I sat down. So now, I had to endure a two-hour class, while sitting next to Edward and Alice.

"Bella, what a coincidence, we had no idea you had this class." Alice said innocently.

"For some reason I don't entirely believe that." I said while I glared at the front of the room.

"Bella." Edward whispered. _Please stop talking. _I thought hearing his voice was hard, but hearing him say my name was so much worse. Luckily, for me the teacher came in shortly after he said my name, so there wasn't any chance for him to say anything else. Have you ever noticed that when you want something to end, it takes so much longer. I the whole class spent staring at the clock, trying not to think about the man sitting next to me. When she dismissed the class I dashed out of my seat, but unfortunately, the Cullen's were faster and beat me to my truck.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Bella leaving the first time was a mistake, and I'm not going to make that mistake again." Edward said.

"Just go home; I don't want you here." I said.

"Were not giving up." Alice said. I walked past them and started getting into my truck.

"If you don't talk to us now, we'll just talk to you at work." Emmet said.

"Why are you even working there? It's not like you need the jobs." I exclaimed.

"Were working there because you're working there." Alice stated.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?" I whined.

"Just come over to the house. Esme is dieing to see you." Jasper said, ignoring my question.

"I can't." I said before I got in my car and drove off. I ran up to my apartment and everything I tried not to feel came crashing down on me. The pain from when they left, the loneliness from when they were gone, the pain from when they came back, but also the slight happiness I felt at seeing them. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I finally got up, I felt lighter. Like something was lifted off my chest. It amazed that the short amount of time that I was with them, made me feel again. I realized that I couldn't hide my feelings. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the Cullen's to be back in my life, but I was ready to feel again.

I threw on my uniform and headed to the diner. I was a little early so not many of the people from my shift were here. I was dreading seeing the Cullen's again, because I had a feeling they weren't going to put up with my ignoring them today. I was glad the the first half of our shifts were pretty busy, so that made it a little easier to avoid them. I was getting nervous though, because they all had that look in their eye, which made me feel like they were planning something.

"Hey Dave I hear you have a hott date tonight." I said to one of the regulars. Dave and I talked a lot when I first started working here.

"Ya, her names Lisa." he said with a smile.

"Lucky man." I said.

"You know I'm still holding out for you. I could reschedule with Lisa and me and you can paint the town red." he joked.

"You're not that lucky; I think you're a little too old for me." I said.

"Damn, well congratulations to the guy who snatched you up. He's a lucky man." he said.

"Thanks, Dave. Have fun tonight." I said as I gave him a one-armed hug. Things were dieing down, so I went to get my books.

"Bella, can you go and grab a box of straws from the storage cabinet." Jerry asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." I said. I was trying to find the straws, when I heard the cabinet door close. I turned around quickly only to be met by Edward.

"I just want to talk to you." he said. I pushed past him and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I had a feeling the four other Cullen's were leaning against it.

"You guys sure are persistent." I complained as I sat down on a box.

"Please give me a chance to explain, then you can go back to ignoring me." he pleaded.

"Fine." I said, trying not to let the pain show in my voice.

*****"I lied. When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye. You weren't going to let go." he whispered "I could see that. I didn't want to do it- it felt like it would kill me to do it- but I knew if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you."***** he whispered. **( ********* is from new moon.)**

"You lied." I whispered back.

"I still love you; I will never stop loving you." he said, while he placed a hand on my waist.

"Edward, I can't do this. I'm engaged." I said.

"I know, and I respect that; but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to be waiting here for him to mess up." he whispered. "I'm going to be here until the moment you say I do."

"Why don't we try to be friends?" I suggested.

"Friends." he mused.

"I don't know if I'm ready to accept you guys back into my life, but I'm willing to try." I said.

"I'm definitely willing to be your friend." he said.

"Can we get out of here now?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as he turned around and knocked on the door twice. It opened revealing four very happy Cullen's.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm still mad that you locked me in a cabinet." I said as I walked past them. A part of me was happy about this decision, but another part of me was hoping I wouldn't regret it.

* * *

**The amount of story alerts I got, was amazing. Thank you, it made me really happy. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was one of the rare days that Owen and I spent any time together. He called me after class asking me to come over. We were lying together on the couch, while I was trying to figure out a way I was going to tell him that I was going to go over the Cullen's tomorrow. Alice used her ever so famous puppy-dog pout to get me to agree to this, but I had a feeling that Owen wouldn't be to thrilled about it. I told him about my past with the Cullen's and he wasn't to happy about me working with them, but there's nothing he can do about that.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Owen asked.

"Soon." I said.

"Tomorrow I'm going to Port Angeles with some friends, so I won't be here." he said.

"Ok, since you're going to be gone you won't mind if I go to the Cullen's house then." I said.

"I don't want you going over there." he said.

"Why? I want to see Esme and Carlisle." I said.

"Are you sure you're not going to see your little boyfriend?" he sneered at me.

"He's my ex, and were just friends. I'm marrying you, not him." I said.

"I know." he paused, and took a breathe. "I guess I'm just scared of losing you with the wedding so close and all." he said.

"I didn't realize it was so close." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"Tell me about it; in a week you'll be my wife." he said, with a small smile. I loved the moments were Owen was sweet. Of course the didn't last long or come often, but I enjoyed when they did. "Don't go to the Cullen's just yet; let me get used to the idea."

"Alright, we'll wait a little while." I said as I got my stuff together. "Have fun in Port Angeles."

"Oh I will." he said in a way that made me feel uneasy, but I didn't question him on it. On the ride to the diner, I was trying to figure out a way to tell Alice that I couldn't go tomorrow, but then I realized she probably would have already seen my decision.

I walked in the door only to be met with a somber looking Alice.

"Alice it's just a little wait." I said.

"Esme going to be so disappointed that you couldn't come." she said.

"Tell her hat I will come over as soon as I can. Owen just needs some time to get used to this." I said.

"I don't see why it's up to him." she muttered under her breathe, but I heard her clearly.

"Alice in a week Owen is going to be my husband. I want him to feel comfortable when I'm with you guys, and he needs a little time for that." I snapped. "I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable if he was going to an ex's house, so I get where he's coming from."

"Sorry, I just want my best friend back." Alice said.

"You'll get her back, in time." I said, as I walked around her to clock in. I was just about to get working when I tripped on my shoe. I waited for the impact of the floor, but it never came, instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I see your clumsiness hasn't changed." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Ya, unfortunately that was one of the things that hasn't changed about me." I said as I tried to stand up.

"I heard your not coming over tomorrow." he said.

"Umm… ya Owen isn't ready for me to go over there yet. He doesn't like that were friends." I said.

"I see." he whispered. "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"You told Jasper you don't love him, can I ask why your marrying him then?" he asked.

"Ughh, not you too." I said as I made to walk away, but Edwards arm snaked around my waist preventing me from leaving.

"I'm just trying to understand. I don't want you to regret marrying him." he said.

"I'm not going to regret marrying. Now let me go." I demanded.

Edward listened to me and his arm released me, but his voice stopped me from leaving.

"But you will. Maybe not in the beginning, but sooner or later your going to regret marrying him." he said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said before I went to cover some of the tables.

I spent most of my sift trying to forget what Alice and Edward said. _Their wrong, you are not going to regret it_ I kept saying that over and over in my head.

"Bella." Rosalie said.

"I swear if hear the words marriage or regret come out of your mouth, I will throw something at you." I threatened.

"Ok… I just came to see if I could talk to you in private. I promise I won't say the words marriage or regret." Rosalie said.

"Sure, let's go out back." I said. "What's up?" I asked when we got to the back alley that I first heard the Cullen's talking in.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior back in Forks." she said.

"Don't worry about it Rosalie. You explained everything and I understand." I said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try and be friendlier." she said.

"That'd be nice." I said as I got up to go back inside.

"Bella?" Rosalie said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm not saying ha you're going to regret it. I'm just curious, why are you marrying him?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't going to bring it up." I said.

"Technically you made me promise not to say the word marriage, I said the word marry." she said with a smug smile. "I just want to know."

"I'm safe with him." I stated.

"Safe from what?" she asked.

"From getting hurt." I said

"Oh." she said. "Wh…"

"Rosalie, this really isn't something I want to talk about." I said

"Alright, thank you for telling me that much." she said.

"Be careful, you know the minute you walk through that door Edward and Alice are going to attack you for information." I joked.

"There just worried about you. We all are." she said softly.

"You don't have to be. I'm fine, I'm happy." I said. Only part of that was a lie.

"You may be fine, but your not happy." she said. Rosalie walked back inside leaving me outside to ponder her words. _You are happy_ I tried to say that in my mind but it didn't feel right. Ok so maybe I wasn't happy, but at least I'm not in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my apartment while I tried to figure out something to do. Since Owen wasn't here and I couldn't go to the Cullen's I really bored. I decided I was going to study, only I couldn't find my Shakespeare text book. I looked everywhere for the damn book, but I couldn't find it. It was only after I spent an hour looking for it did I remember that I left it at Owen's apartment. Since I really had nothing to do, I decided I was just going to go over and get it.

I pulled up to Owen's apartment complex, and I saw something that honestly didn't surprise me. Owen was walking up the steps with a blonde securely attached to his lips. I wasn't hurt by this discovery, but I was... I don't know what I was feeling, but I know it wasn't a good feeling. _If he can sneak around then so can you _I thought as I put the car in reverse. I texted Alice for the directions, and drove off towards the Cullen's house. I pulled up and saw Alice sitting on top of her car waiting for me.

"Hello Alice." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you came, but I thought Owen didn't want you to come." she said.

"It's like you said, why should it be up to him." I said dryly.

"What happened?" she asked noticing my tone.

"Nothing I didn't already know." I said. "I don't want to think about it, let's go see Esme." I said.

"Ok come on." Alive said as she pulled my arm. "Esme"

"Bella darling, it's so good to see you." Esme said as she pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I missed you, Esme." I said as I returned her hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I'm great." I said.

"Bella. " Emmet yelled.

"He..." I started to say but was cut off by Emmet's bone crushing hug. "Emm.. can't bre...athe."

"Oh sorry, I forgot you still breathe." Emmet said as he placed me back on the floor.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's probably still in his room. Why don't you go up and get him." Alice suggested.

"Ummm... Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." she said as she pushed me towards the stairs. "Follow the music."

I listened to Alice and followed the music. His room was on the third floor, just like the house in Forks. I softly knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Alice sent me up." I replied.

"Well come on in then." he said as he stepped to the side, so I could get into the room. His room was oddly similar to his old one, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Nice room." I complimented.

"Thank you. I thought you weren't going to come." he said.

"Last minute change of heart, I guess." I said.

"Oh, so Owen is ok with this now?" he asked while he gestured between the two of us.

"I wouldn't know." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here." I said.

"Oh." he whispered. "Are you nervous for your wedding?" he asked with a slightly pained expression.

"I'm a little nervous. Nothing to bad." I said.

"What are you nervous about?" he asked in a soft voice, while he moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Ummm" I said, while I tried to control myself. He makes it a lot harder just to be his friend when he does that. "What I'm really nervous about is embarrassing myself in the first dance."

"Why?" he asked.

"Edward you of all people should know that I can't dance." I said.

"You can dance." he stated.

"No I can't." I said as I watched him get up and changed the song to a slower one.

"Yes you can." he said as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped one arm around my waist, and the other holding my hand. I have to admit I did pretty good when I danced with Edward. "I told you can dance."

"Ok, let me rephrase that, I can only dance when you're my partner." I said with a laugh, but stopped when I noticed Edward's serious expression.

"Maybe I'm meant to be your partner." he said in a way that made me know he wasn't talking about dancing anymore.

"Edward." I tried to say as a warning but it came out a little too breathy for my liking.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

"Mayy…be we should go down stairs." I forced myself to say.

"Alright." he said as he dropped my hands and led me towards the door. I had to leave that room before I did something I would regret, but the funny thing is I don't think I would regret it.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, just sitting around and reminiscing about old time. We talked until we had to leave for work. Edward tried to get me to ride with him, but I couldn't leave my truck here, so unfortunately I couldn't. The drive to the diner gave me time to think about what Edward said in his room. It couldn't be true _I'm not meant for him_.

"Bella, don't you think it's time for a new car." Rosalie teased.

"No, I love my car, so I don't see a reason to buy a new one." I said. "But that doesn't give you permission to buy me one either." I added when I saw the familiar look in Alice's eye. She always got that look when she was thinking about buying me something.

"Your no fun." she pouted.

"Come on, let's get inside." I said. Work went on as usual, but I found that it was a lot more fun when I had the Cullen's with me. They made working there fun. With Rosalie's looks of disgust and Emmet's sense of humor, it's hard not to have a good time. I was clocking out when the Cullen's came over with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"We just want to see your apartment." Alice said while looking directly in my eyes.

"Umm… I don't know, it's kind of messy right now." I said.

"Bells, we saw your room in Forks. I don't think anything could get messier." Emmet teased.

"Uhhh…"

"We promise we won't stay long, we just want to see it." Jasper said, as I felt a sense of agreement wash over me. I glared at him when I realized what he was doing and he quickly stopped.

"Fine." I mumbled as I went over to my car. "You can just follow me if you want."

I drove the five minutes it took to get to my apartment, and got out of my car. I only stopped when I noticed the horror-stricken expression on the Cullen's faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella…No." Alice said while she shook her head at my apartment building.

"What's wrong with my apartment?" I asked.

"It's a dump." Emmet said bluntly.

"It's not that bad guys." I said as I made my way up to my floor.

"You cat live here Bella." Edward said while he took in the inside of my apartment.

"And why not?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because this place can't be safe." Edward said.

"Well it's the best I can afford, so it's going to have to work." I said.

"Come move in with us." Alice said hopefully.

"I don't think Owen would be too happy about me moving into my ex boyfriend's house, and besides I'll be moving into Owens apartment, in about 6 days." I said. I noticed that when I talked about the wedding the Cullen's got very quiet, almost as if they were trying to pretend it wasn't coming up. I quickly changed the subject to something happier. We talked until I fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my love." was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

**How's it going so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

It's the night before my wedding; I'm surrounded by my work friends having a good time. I should be happy right. Instead of going out somewhere, we just stayed at the diner after we locked up and had a party here.

"Bella this is a party... For you. You should be having Fun right now." Jerry said.

"I am having fun." I said with a fake smile.

"How can you be having fun by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking." I said

"Well stop thinking and come dance with me." he said.

"I can't dance." I said.

"I don't care, come in." he said as he dragged me to the middle of the diner, were others were already dancing. I waved to the Cullen's as I past them and reluctantly went with Jerry. The song changed to Tim McGraw's, I like it, I love it. I was having fun with Jerry until he decided to spin me out only he forgot to hold onto my hand; so I spun into Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said as he steadied me.

"Don't worry about it. Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. Dancing with Edward was a lot different than dancing with Jerry. Edward's arms fit around me perfectly. Having him his close was making it hard to concentrate, but I loved every minute of it. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and got lost in them. I heard the song changing in the background. I felt myself lean in closer, his grip tightened on my waist. Our lips were about a centimeter apart. Our lips were about to touch when…

"BELLA." Jerry yelled. His voice seemed to break me out of my trance, and I jumped away from Edward. I looked around and saw that Jerry was messing with the coffee machine, and everyone else was in their own little world. So I don't think anyone noticed how close Edward and I were, well that's except for the Cullen's of course. They were watching us like we were a TV show. "How do you fix this thing?"

I ran towards the counter, not looking at Edward. I quickly showed Jerry how to fix it, then I snuck out to the back alley to catch my breathe. _You almost kissed him _My mind was screaming at me.

"Bella." Edward called my name. "We need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"We both know there's something to talk about, so stop lying to yourself." he said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not lying to myself. Look what happened in there was mistake." I said.

"A mistake, Bella I know you still have feelings for me. I just can't understand why you're fighting it so hard." he exclaimed.

"I'm engaged Edward. I'm getting married tomorrow." I said.

"To a guy you don't even love." he yelled.

"I'll love him eventually." I said.

"So you have to force yourself to love your fiancé, and you have to force yourself not to love me. Is that backwards to anyone else." he said.

"Edward we had our chance, it didn't work. Let it go, let me go." I yelled.

"I told you before I'm not giving up until the minute you say I do, but I can't watch you make this mistake." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to your wedding, if tonight you pick him." he said.

"Edward… I can't." I said.

"I see, well then I guess this is goodbye." he said as he moved to leave.

"What happened to us being friends?" I asked.

"We were never friends Bella, we were always in love with each other. You just won't admit it." he said. He walked back into the diner, and I slid to the floor not even bothering to keep my tears in. _You're doing the right thing _I repeated in my head over and over. I finally stopped trying to convince myself, and went home. I wasn't in the mood to go back to the party, all I wanted to do was go to sleep and that's what I did. I went home a crashed out.

* * *

I was awoken by my alarm clock. I got ready in a daze and before I knew it I was at the church in the back room, putting on my wedding dress. **( Picture on profile)** Marissa was my maid of honor; well she was the only bridesmaid I had. Our wedding was going to be small. Just family and a couple of friends.

"Are you ok Bella?" Marissa asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said.

"No your not." she said "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Ya, I'm sure, it's just nerves." I said.

"I don't think it is.' she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't love him, you love Edward." she said.

"No I don't. Edwards just a friend." I said.

"Who are you trying to convince you or me?" she asked. "I saw you two last night, you almost kissed him. Friends don't do that."

"Marissa drop it. Edward and I were good together in the past, but that was in the past. I'm different now." I said.

"I'll drop it, I'm just saying think this through. When you say I do, there's no more chances for you and Edward." she said.

"Were about to start." I said as I walked out to the front of the church and was met with Charlie.

"Bells, you look beautiful." he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "You know you don't have to do this."

"What's with everyone trying to convince me out of this?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure that this is what you want to do." he said.

"I'm sure." I lied as I heard the music start.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously :**__"What's with everyone trying to convince me out of this?" I asked._

"_I just want to make sure that this is what you want to do." he said._

"_I'm sure." I lied as I heard the music start._

* * *

"Here we go." Charlie said.

"Dad." I whispered. "Don't let me fall."

"I got you Bells. I got you." he whispered as we started down the isle. The church was small, but it was still beautiful. Marissa looked amazing in her dress, and Owen looked handsome. I thought seeing him standing up there would make the nerves go away, but it didn't. _Maybe this is a mistake_ I thought. _No, no your making the right decision _the argument in my head was driving me crazy. Too soon, Charlie and I were standing in front of Owen. Charlie gave my hand to Owen and we went to stand in front of the minister.

_This is it._ I'm getting married, I'm getting married to Owen. I tried to keep thoughts of Edward out of my head, but it was impossible not to think how much I really did love him. He would move on, he would find someone better and he would be happy. That's all I want is him to be happy. _He was happy with you_ That's true he was happy before, but that was before. He couldn't possibly be happy with me anymore.

I looked into Owen's eyes trying to find comfort, but I think that just made it worse. I looked into his blue eyes, and I wanted nothing more than for them to be gold. I wanted to be part of the Cullen's family. _But you don't belong with them _My mind said. I didn't belong with them, but they seemed to want me with them. That has to mean something.

_Could I do this_ Could I really marry someone that I didn't love. Could I really marry someone that wasn't Edward. It's true he hurt me, they all hurt me, but I still craved their company. I still wanted them to be in my life. If I got married today would they still be my friends. A part of me says that they will always be my friends, but another part of me is saying that this marriage is saying good-bye to them.

My marrying Owen isn't only hurting me, it's hurting everyone. It's hurting my friends, they just want see me happy and I think deep down they know this isn't going to make me happy. It's hurting my parents, Charlie hates Owen and Renee doesn't approve of my marrying anyone at this age but she really disapproves of Owen. Its hurting the Cullen's, they just want me to be in their family, in their lives and I'm denying them that by marrying him. Most of all it's hurting Edward. All he asked me for was to let him love me and for me to love him in return. I think that the part that's hurting him the most is that he knows I love him, and I'm choosing to ignore it.

"Bella." Owen whispered, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh sorry." I said when I realized I was supposed to repeat after the minister. I spent the whole ceremony thinking.

"Repeat after me." the minister, said. "I Isabella Sawn."

"I Isabella Swan." I said softly.

"Take you Owen Daniels, to be my lawful husband." the minister said.

"Take you… Owen Daniels," I said with a pause. It surprised me how I was so ready to say Edward Cullen. "to be my lawful husband." I said while I tried to keep the tears in.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The minister said.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health… until…." _Come on Bella, just say it _Everything I was giving up flashed before my eyes in that split second that I hesitated. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said as I handed the minister my flowers, and ran down the isle.

I ignored the calls from my family and friends, and I just ran. I had to get out of this church. _I can't believe I almost went through with that _I realized how stupid I was acting. I was going to marry someone I didn't love and probably end up even unhappier than I already was. I mean he was cheating on me, and I was still going to marry him. I should of listened to everyone telling me this was a mistake.

I knew where I wanted to go, but I had to figure out a way to get there. I ran out of the church and I let the cool breeze calm my, out of control thoughts. I took a deep breathe and looked around the parking lot. Only to find Alice sitting on the hood of a black Mercedes.

I ran to the car and hugged Alice. I felt like crying, that's how happy I was to see her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I released her.

"I had a feeling you might need a get away car." she said with a knowing smile. "Get in, unless you want to deal with the group of people that will be out here in 30 seconds."

"BELLA." Owen yelled as I closed the door.

"Dive Alice." I said and before I could catch my breathe we were speeding out of the church parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously: **__"I had a feeling you might need a get away car." she said with a knowing smile. "Get in, unless you want to deal with the group of people that will be out here in 30 seconds."_

"_BELLA." Owen yelled as I closed the door._

"_Dive Alice." I said and before I could catch my breathe we were speeding out of the church parking lot._

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" Alice asked when we were a safe distance away from the church parking lot.

"Let's go to your house, there's someone I need to talk to." I replied.

"Oh and who might that be?" Alice asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Alice you know who." I said.

"I know, I just want to hear you say it." she said.

"Fine I need to talk to Edward." I said. She didn't day anything in reply; she just sat there with a giant grin on her face.

The drive to the Cullen's house was nerve wracking._ Would he want to talk to me when he finds out how close I came to marrying Owen_ Of course he's going to want to talk to me, he loves me. _What if he was just saying that _Ughh I need medication or something, my inner arguments are driving me crazy.

"Bella, why didn't you marry him?" Alice asked. I looked around and noticed that we weren't at the Cullen's house but we were parked on the side of the road.

"I didn't love him." I said.

"You already knew that before today, but what made you decide not to marry him right before your vows?" she asked.

"I guess I finally realized that I was making a mistake, I finally realized that that marrying someone you don't love is stupid, and I finally realized that I'm still in love with your brother." I said that last part in a whisper, but I knew Alice could hear it.

"Thank God. We thought you were never going to figure that out. Emmet was considering kidnapping you until you finally figured out what you just said." she said with a laugh.

"Where is everyone? I thought they would want to be here if they knew you were playing the get away driver." I said.

"That's just it. They don't know, I wasn't at home when I got the vision. To answer your question, there all at home mourning." she said.

"There mourning my wedding?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to get out of tat house, because it's depressing. There sad that they lost you, we were all hoping that you and Edward would work out before you got married and you would realize that you didn't want to marry Owen. They are going to be so happy when they see you." she said.

"Hold them off at first; I want to talk to Edward first." I said.

"Ok." she said as she turned the car back on and started speeding towards her house once again. I was trying not to panic, but when I saw the house, I think I stopped breathing.

"Come on Bella, you might want to run upstairs, I wont be able to distract them for long." Alice said as we walked up to the front porch.

"I love you Alice." I said so softly so that she was the only one who could hear it. She squeezed my hand in response and opened the door. I did what Alice said and ran up the stairs, I faintly heard someone say my name, I think it was Rosalie, but I just kept running until I was in front of Edward's room. I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. When I didn't get an answer I just walked right in.

Alice wasn't kidding when she said they were mourning my wedding. Edward's room was dark; the only light was coming from the cracks in his curtain and his stereo. He was dressed in all black and was lying on the couch listening to the saddest music I have ever heard. I think I grew depressed just from standing in this room.

I don't think he heard my entrance, or he was just ignoring my entrance.

"Edward." I said. At the sound of my voice, Edward shot up off from the couch and was standing in front of me in a second.

"Bella what are you doing here and why is Alice blocking me from her thoughts?" he asked.

"You really are mourning my wedding." I said as I looked around the room.

"Ya, well I don't exactly have anything to be happy about." he said.

"Why? There's a lot of things to happy about." I said.

"No there's not." he replied shortly, as he turned his back towards me to look out the window.

"You're just being stubborn." I said.

"Bella, why can't you understand that I can't be happy without you? I can't be happy knowing that the reason you aren't in my arms is because of something I did. I don't want to be happy knowing that my stupid decision drove you into the arms of another man. Now here we are, I'm looking at the love of my life and she's married to someone else." he said.

"Edward I'…" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Where is this husband of yours? He just let you come here after your wedding?" he asked, I could definitely hear a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Edward He'…" I tried to say that he wasn't my husband, but he just kept interrupting me.

"Why are you even here? Just go live you happily ever after with him." he said. This time instead of hearing anger in his voice, I heard sadness.

"Edward will you just shut up for one second so I can tell you that Owen isn't my husband." I yelled. "If you would have let me get a word in, then you would know that I didn't go through with the wedding, but no you just had to keep interrupting."

He didn't say anything; he just stood there with a smile on his face. He just stared at me for a couple of minutes; I was starting to get nervous under his gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked as he took a step towards me.

"Seriously stop staring at me." I said as I took a step back, only to bump into the door. Edward's smile grew as he noticed that I was trapped. He took a couple more steps until he was directly in front of me. I looked down to avoid his gaze, but I don't think he liked that because he gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You didn't marry him?" he asked in a soft voice.

"No I co…" I said but Edward cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. My hands quickly went into his hair and I relished in the feeling of his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and slow but the amount of passion in that one kiss was amazing. I knew in this moment that I couldn't be with anyone but Edward.

"Why?' he asked when he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"What?" I asked confused in what he was asking.

"Why didn't you marry Owen?" he asked as he cupped both of my cheeks in his hand.

"I didn't love him, and I realized that I'm still in love with someone else." I said with a smile.

"Oh and who might that be?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Mike." I said I said with a serious voice, but my seriousness didn't last long when I noticed that Edward froze. "Breathe Edward I was kidding."

"That wasn't funny." he said.

"Your right." I said before I gave him a small kiss on his lips "It was hilarious."

The only response I got from him was a cute little pout on those beautiful lips of his.

"Edward you should know that you're the only man I could ever love." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh well forgive me for doubting that, considering you almost got married to someone else today." he teased.

"Hey, I didn't go through with it." I said.

"Your right you didn't." he said, his smile growing.

"And I'm here aren't I?" I said.

"Yes you are." he said as his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me tightly to his chest. "The only question now is this where you're planning on staying?"

"I'm planning on staying right here, forever." I said

"Good answer." he said before he kissed me.

* * *

**Guy I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's just that now that I'm not on spring break the week is really hectic with school work, and I'm sorry to say this, but I think that only times I'll be able to update will be the weekends. I don't know when I'll be able to update my other story but I'll try hard to get it updated as fast as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go." Edward said, breaking our embrace.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because love, we have exactly three minutes to get downstairs before Alice breaks down the door." he chuckled.

"She's a pushy little thing." I grumbled. "Do have something I could change into, I really don't want to be in this dress anymore."

"Ya, I'll get you something." he said as he walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a tee shirt. "I'll send up Alice and Rosalie to help you out of that dress."

I sat on the bed while I waited for Alice and Rosalie to get up here. It amazed me that only this morning I was getting ready for my wedding, and now I'm here sitting on Edwards's bed. I knew in this moment that this is where I was meant to be. I felt so right in this house, in Edward's arms, with the Cullen's that I knew I wasn't meant to be anywhere else.

"Look what we have here, our very own run away bride." Rosalie teased.

"Shut up and help me out of this dress." I said with a smile.

I got out of the dress fairly fast, with the help of Alice and Rosalie. Alice showed a look of distaste when I grabbed Edwards clothes, but I ignored her because I wanted nothing more than to be comfortable.

They grabbed my hands and we proceeded down the stairs. The second my foot hit the last step I was swepped into a bone-crushing hug by Emmet.

"I knew you weren't going to go through with it." Emmet exclaimed.

Everyone just laughed at Emmet, while I was passed to each person for a hug. I ended up in Edward's arms while we all sat around the living room listening to Alice's account of her being the get away driver.

"You had me nervous there for a second. I honestly thought you were going to say those last couple of words." Alice said when she was done.

"I really tried to, but something inside me wouldn't let me. I guess deep down I knew that this was a mistake, I was just to stubborn to realize it." I said as my phone started to ring.

I looked at the caller id and it flashed Owen.

"Back to reality." I muttered. " I'll be right back guys." I said as I walked into the other room. I knew it was pointless leaving the room considering they all had vampire hearing, but id rather they not see my face when I talked to him.

"Hello." I said.

"_Bella, what the hell happened?" Owen yelled._

"I just… I couldn't. I…." I stammered out.

"_Look can we meet somewhere and just talk about this. This really isn't a conversation I want to have over the phone." he said._

"Ya we can meet. Where?" I said.

"_My place." _was all he said before he hung up the phone. I drew in a big breathe and walked back into the living room. All eyes were on me, and I blushed at the attention.

"I don't think you going is a good idea." Edward said from across the room.

"Edward, I left him at the altar, an explanation is the least I can do for him." I said.

"You don't owe him anything." he snapped.

"Edward I have to do this, if not for him then for me. I want to get this all cleared up, so I'm not forever wondering." I said. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not"

"Whatever, do what you want." he said.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"How am I acting?" He asked, while he bent over in his seat to pinch the bridge of his nose. I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's left quickly to give us some sort of privacy.

"Your acting like an ass." I said bluntly.

"I'm worried ok, I don't want to lose you, right after I just got you back." he said sadly.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Why would you lose me Edward?" I asked.

"I just don't want you going over there and realizing that it's him you want to be with." he said.

"Edward that's not going to happen." I said.

"You almost married him Bella, you had feelings for him, so it is a possibility." he said sadly.

"Edward it's true I had feelings for him, but the feelings I had for him could never measure up to the feelings I have for you." I said as I gave him a small kiss on his lips.

"Alright, just be careful ok, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." he said.

"Ok, but Edward can you do me a favor and not ask Alice to look into this, I need to do this by myself." I said.

I could see the internal argument going on in his eyes, so I quickly put on my best puppy dog pout.

"Pllleeeaaassseeee." I dragged out for dramatic effect.

"Ok, love." he said. I gave him a tight hug and got off his lap to go and meet up with Owen.

"I'll see you at work." I said over my shoulder.

The drive down to his apartment didn't take too long. I walked up the steps and mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say to him. It's not everyday you have to talk to the man you left at the altar. I took in a deep breathe and knocked on the door. He opened the door swiftly and pulled me in.

"Owen…" I stammered out.

"Now that you here, you can explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" he asked.

"Owen I'm sorry, but I just couldn't go through with it." I said.

"You couldn't go through with it, you fine with it last night. What the hell happened between then and now." he yelled as he through back his head and took a big drink from his beer bottle. _He's drunk; maybe this wasn't the best idea after all._

"I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize this, but I just don't love you. I thought I did, but I was just hiding because I was scared of getting hurt." I said.

"Your fucken little ex had something to do with this, didn't he?" he yelled as he took a step closer to me. It continued that way until I backed into a wall. He smirked when he noticed I had no where else to run to. "You've been cheating on me ever since that little prick came back, haven't you?"

"I haven't been cheating on you." I yelled, finally getting angry. "But your one to talk, last time I looked you were cheating on me with three different girls. You thought I was really that dense to not realize what you were up to. I just chose to ignore it, but now I can finally see you for who you really are, a pathetic, low-life, assh…" I said, only to be stopped by the back of Owens hand hitting me across the face.

"It would be smart for you if you started showing me some respect." Owen sneered as he grabbed a fistful of my hair tightly in his hand.

"Let go of me." I yelled.

"No. Were doing things my way now. Your going to realize that I'm the only guy you will ever be with. I don't care if I have to beat that little statement into your head, but you will get it." he said as he slammed my body into the wall.

I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled up my knee and drove it into his groin. He doubled over in pain, and I ran for the door. I didn't stop running until I got into my car . I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and didn't stop until I was a couple of blocks away from his apartment. It was only then that I allowed myself to stop and take a breathe. I don't remember when I started to cry, but it didn't stop for a while.

I eventually calmed down, I got myself looking half way decent. The only thing I couldn't hid was the rather large bruise forming on my cheek. I did what I could to cover it up, and headed towards work. My plan, not a great one but at least it was a plan, was to avoid the Cullen's until I cold find a better way to hide this bruise.

I pulled up to the diner, and ran to the back to check in. So far I was doing pretty good at avoiding them, but I knew it wasn't going to last long because let's face it. There was five of them and one of me. I was putting on my apron, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello, love. How did it go with Owen?" Edward asked.

"Go..good." I stuttered.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked, probably noticing my nervousness.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said still not turning around.

"If your fine, then why wont you look at me?" he questioned.

"I'm just savoring the time we have together, before we have to work." I lied, hoping it came out convincing enough. I guess it wasn't good enough though, because I felt Edward grip my waist and spin m until I was facing him. I quickly ducked my head before he could see the bruise.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, as I felt his fingers slid under my chin to tilt my face towards his. I was hoping he wouldn't see it, but by the way his breathing stopped I knew that he noticed. "Did he do this?" Edward growled out.

"It's not important Edward, just forget about it." I said as I tried to get out of he grip, but he was to strong for me to even move and inch.

"Not important. You're kidding right?" he yelled.

I cringed away from him at the volume he was yelling. I saw Rosalie run into the room through the corner of my eye.

"What is going on?" Rosalie questioned when she noticed Edwards's tense posture and the look in his eye. He didn't say anything, he just grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me so Rosalie could see the bruises that was probably getting darker as we spoke.

"Mother Fucker." Rosalie seethed. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his body into pieces." Half way through Rosalie's threat, the rest of the Cullen's came into the back room, looking just as mad as Rosalie and Edward.

"Guys just drop it ok." I muttered as I rushed past them into the diner. I didn't look back to see if they followed me I just walked straight to my first table. I wasn't even able to say hello before Edward came and dragged me out of the dinner. He pulled me and placed me against a wall. He stood in front of me, with both hands on either side of me, to guarantee that I wasn't going to try and run.

"Bella, please tell me what happened?" Edward asked in a much more gentle tone.

"Please just forget it." I begged.

"I won't forget it. Why wont you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Because it's no….." I started to say.

"Don't you dare say it's not important." Edward said. "He has no right to treat you like this, I'm not going to sit back and watch the woman I love, being abused by her ex." he said, the anger slipping through his voice.

"No, Edward, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you wont go and do anything stupid." I said.

"I cant promise that." he said.

"Then I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"Fine, I promise." he muttered.

I recounted my story for him. He tensed up a couple of time through the story, but he stopped breathing completely when it came to the part where he hit me. I made Edward promise me several more times that he wasn't going to do anything. By the time I finished with my story I was crying once again. Edward held me while I cried out all that I was feeling at that very moment.

* * *

**Guys I am so sorry that it took me this long to get a chapter out. This week has been so stressful. This chapter is longer than the others, as sort of an apology for taking so long. I know it bugs me when authors take forever to update, so i know how your feeling. Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously: **__I recounted my story for him. He tensed up a couple of time through the story, but he stopped breathing completely when it came to the part where he hit me. I made Edward promise me several more times that he wasn't going to do anything. By the time, I finished with my story I was crying once again. Edward held me while I cried out all that I was feeling at that very moment._

* * *

"I don't feel like going back to work." I muttered into Edward's chest.

"You know you don't have to." Edward said.

"Well you see there's this little thing called rent, and if I don't go to work then I won't be able to pay it." I sighed.

"You know if you moved in with us then you wouldn't have to worry about rent. Besides you're a full time student that should be your job." he said.

"I don't know about that" I said.

"Why not, your excuse before was the Owen wouldn't like it, well he's not in the picture anymore, so what's holding you back?"

"Give me a little while to think about it ok." I said.

"Alright." he said sadly.

I grabbed his hand and started back to the diner. When we got through the door, I immediately noticed the chaos going on inside.

"You know what, I change my mind, I'm ready to be a full time student." I said, not wanting to have to deal with annoying customers today.

"I had a feeling you would feel that way." Edward smirked as he grabbed my hand and dragged me back out of the diner.

"Edward, what are you doing? I still have to talk to Richard about quitting." I said.

"Don't worry, I already talked to him." Alice said, popping out of thin air.

I looked back and noticed that all the Cullen's were following Edward and I.

"You guys are quitting too?" I asked.

"Well Bella, Why would we stay? The only reason we were there in the first place was you, and now that you're gone we have no reason to be there." Rosalie reasoned.

We got to my truck and Edward all but pushed me into the truck, I also noticed that Alice and Rosalie squeezed into the passenger seat.

"You're not coming with me?" I questioned Edward who turned to walk back to Emmet and Jasper.

"No, Love, Alice and Rosalie are going to help you pack up, while Emmet, Jasper, and I go and make sure everything is set at the house." he said.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." I said. I gave him a quick peck and drove off towards my apartment.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What's up Edward, I can tell you're plotting something." Jasper said, once the girls left.

"I think it's time, we paid Owen a little visit." I growled, letting my calm façade drop.

"What do you have planned?" Emmet asked.

"I don't have a plan." I said bluntly, as we got into my car. I sped off towards Owens's apartment, doing twice the legal speed limit. I pulled up to the curb and leapt out of the car. I couldn't wait to get my hands around that vermin's neck.

I kicked down the door and walked into the apartment in search of that vile human being. I quickly spotted him sprawled out on the couch.

"It seems the bastard, drunk himself unconscious." Emmet said, picking up one of the many bottles on the floor.

I grabbed Owen by the shirt and dragged him into the bathroom; I put on a freezing cold shower and threw him in.

"I want him to be awake for this." I seethed.

Owens scream of surprise echoed off the bathrooms walls. He jumped out of the shower and I quickly threw him up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" he screamed at me.

"I'm the last person you want to piss off." I said tightening my grip around his neck. I relished at the sight of his face slowly changing to a purple color.

"Edward." Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward." Emmet yelled as dragged me away from Owen. "Edward we can't kill him." Jasper said.

"He has to pay for what he did to Bella." I growled.

"Oh, don't worry I plan on making him pay, but let's just keep him alive." Emmet said "Jasper are you going to be able to handle this, with the blood and all?"

"I'll be fine; this isn't something that I want to miss." Jasper said.

I turned around to find Owen trying to sneak past us. I drew my arm back and punch him in the nose, just hard enough to break it. When he straightened himself, I drew back my arm again, this time I punched him on the jaw. I let Jasper and Emmet get a couple of hits in, but I couldn't handle not hitting him anymore, so I drew back my leg and kicked him in the gut. I picked him up enough for him to see my face.

"If you even think of hurting Bella again, you won't live to regret it." I threatened.

"You can have her; she's just a whore after all." Owen slurred. His words hit me in the wrong spot, and I banged his head against the wall, effectively knocking him unconscious.

I took a couple of deep breathes and walked out of the apartment.

"How did it feel?" Emmet asked with a smirk.

"Better than I thought." I said.

"I already called Alice, He's going to remember what happened, but he's not going to remember what we look like, so there's no need to worry about that." Jasper said.

"Let's go home. It's been to long since I've seen Bella." I said as I got into the drivers seat.

"Man, you saw here an hour ago." Emmet said.

"And that was to long." I said as I sped of towards our house. We pulled into the driveway the same time the girls did. I quickly went over to Bella and gathered her up in my arms. I noticed the knowing looks Alice and Rosalie were shooting at me, but I ignored them and paid attention to the beautiful angel in my arms.

**Bella's point of view**

I broke away from Edward, and we all headed into the house. We were met with a very enthusiastic Esme.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad that you decided to move in." she said, as she gathered me up into a hug.

"Are you sure, I'm not putting you guys out?" I asked shyly.

"Bella, honey we have more than enough room for you here." Esme said. "Now go upstairs with Edward, while I fix you something to eat."

Edward and I walked up to his room and when we walked in, I noticed that some of my stuff was already spread around the room. I peeked inside of the closet, and instead of finding my clothes, I found a bunch of clothes that Alice bought me.

"Alice." I muttered.

"Alice will be Alice." Edward smirked, as he held out his arms for me. My heart melted at the gesture and I hurried to the place I will always belong, in Edward's arms.

* * *

**Review, please.**


End file.
